The present invention relates generally to the field of robotics, and more particularly to self-assembling robotics for the mitigation of disaster circumstances.
Robotics is the interdisciplinary branch of engineering and science that includes mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, computer science, and others. Robotics deals with the design, construction, operation, and use of robots, as well as computer systems for their control, sensory feedback, and information processing.
These technologies are used to develop machines that can substitute for humans. Robots can be used in many situations and for many purposes, but today many are used in dangerous environments, such as in bomb detection and de-activation, manufacturing processes, or where the threat to human lives are great. Robots can take on many forms based on the application.